Hope (Darkling)
Hope (Darkling) is a unique Darkling appearing in The Darkness: Hope one-shot comic. She is the Darkling version Jackie Estacado's daughter, Hope. Biography Birth After Jackie loses control of the Darkness and wipes out humanity except for Rachel Harrison and Michael Finnegan, he spends hundreds of years gathering various relics and knowledge in order to find a way to fix what he has done. In the end he manages to create the whole human race, including Earth itself with the help of the Darkness. By moulding the Darkness, Jackie recreated the entire humanity, including his daughter Hope as Darklings that were unaware of their true nature. The Darkness: Hope Hope Estacado gets up in the morning and goes to a coffee shop. There she meets her best friend Leah Baptiste. Suddenly a man throws a garbage bin through the coffee shop window, talking how the stars are all wrong. Later their friend, Jake Meer meets them and they talked about the incident, before Leah part ways with them. Jake and Hope goes to take an interview from a professor of cosmology Patricia Mcnair about the fact that they're living under different night sky. The professor explains that according to the changed position of the stars they must be more than 10000 years in what they think of as the future. Hope is shocked to hear this. After the interview Hope goes to meet her parents and Jake decides to join her. At her parents house, Hope and Jake is greeted by Jenny Romano. Hope greets Jackie who is playing cards with the Darklings. After the dinner, Hope goes into the backyard to talk with Jackie about the day he saved the world. He talks about how the wielders of Thirteen Artifacts came together to fight the evil that came to destroy the human race. After the end of it, Jackie's identity was public and people thought that he was a super hero, but he lost his taste for adventure and hung his guns to become the best husband and father he could. Hope is touched by this answer and hugs him. She mentions her interview with the cosmology and Jackie pleads Hope to leave this mystery alone. Jenny then invites the two for pie. At her apartment, Hope dreams of a woman conceiving a child that turns out to be a darkling. Her dream is interrupted by the call from Jake who says that he has lead. Jake and Hope meet at Horace Grimes Memorial Asylum. There, they're met by a man who invites them to meet their "Lady". The "Lady" turns out to be Rachel Harrison wielder of the Heart Stone. She touches Hope to let her see the "truth". She starts to see human Darklings everywhere she goes. She runs back to her parents house where she is terrified to see that both her mother and herself are human Darklings except for Jackie. Hope and Jackie go outside to talk and Jackie reveals that everyone in the world, except for him, Rachel and Finn are Darklings. He says that the threat, which artifact wielders faced was him. The Darkness took control of his body and this time he couldn't stop it. By the time he took back the control, the human race was gone and the world burnt to cinder. So he did everything he could to make up for that. The truth is too much for Hope and she decides to reveal this information to everyone. Jackie stops her and makes her forget the truth. Next morning, Hope awakens in her apartment and goes to face the day, having lost the memories of the past day. Personality Modelled after Jackie's daughter, Hope Darkling is bold, stubborn and persistent journalist. She will go to great lengths in order to find out the real truth and reveal it to the people. According to Jackie, Hope always figures their true Darkling nature. Gallery DarknessHope01 2.jpg|Hope Darkling in the new reality. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Comic Darklings Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures Category:One-Shot Characters‎